Dancing With Dead Eyes
by XLoversXMassacreX
Summary: After catching Light with Kiyomi Takeda, A certain Misa Amane is finally fed up with her boyfriend and makes the decison to leave. Light is down one pair of shimigami eyes and one lovely blond who is suddenly happier without him. Yet Misa might not be as happy as she seems...what happens when this love spirals out of control? MisaXLight MisaXL LightXKiyomi
1. Situations

_**Chapter One- **__Situations_

_**Misa's POV **_

"Misa" Light said, his tone was a tight warning, a warning to put my suitcase back in the closet… warning to take my jacket off and unpack my things from the box on the floor. I bit my lower lip, I didn't want to leave, I love Light so dearly the thought of leaving him hurts but…for the past 4 years…I haven't thought of myself and catching him with Kiyomi Takeda…that was the last straw. "You don't know me Light" I said through pink lips, quietly, almost unspoken I whispered "We don't see eye to eye we never will. She's…She's more your type anyway" _Damn it!_ My voice cracked.

He moved to take me by the hand but I quickly evaded him, if Light touched me I'd never find the strength to leave. "Misa…The investigation…you are a part of it" _But I'm nothing to you. _"I'll still come to headquarters and help out" I answered swiftly. His crimson like eyes narrowed "You're the second Kira"_ But not your girlfriend. _"You're a bright boy, I'm sure Kiyomi is willing to half her life for you given the right persuasion…lie to her" I snapped finally hitting that breaking point "Your good at that" my frail hand gripped my suit case "I'll be back to get that box right after I take this to my car" staggering a bit I walked out the door and down the steps looking for what would be the last time…at the house Light and I shared these past few years.

"Can you really do this, Misa?" Rem asked quietly where she floated beside me. I nodded "I think so…I'm not a little girl anymore" tears shimmered in my eyes as I smiled at the god of death. Outside the night air was brisk and cold I shivered a bit. My eyes fixated on my car which was parked on the side of the street, right beside the sidewalk. _Almost there…_"Misa!" light was running after me now. I looked at him over my shoulder, ignoring him wasn't something I was capable of "Yes?"

"Your not really doing this"

"Yes, I am. I used to think you'd grow to love me but you didn't and….I guess…I guess I can't change that" I tried not to cry anymore. The words left a bad taste in my mouth that made me wish they weren't so true.

"Misa maybe…maybe one day"

"THERE'S NO ROOM IN YOUR HEART FOR ANYTHING BUT YOUR NEW WORLD!" I dropped my suit case on the side walk, it spilled open, trinkets, jewelry, skirts, fish nets, skinny jeans…it all spilled all over the side walk. His eyes widened. It was as if some kind of universal truth rang loudly in his ears. "Misa I-"

"You're lucky I don't write your name in that notebook Light Yagami" my voice was full of the spite I'd been holding back since I caught him in bed with Takeda. At this his pupils centered. He probably wanted to say he'd kill me first but if he killed me…Rem would kill him. I had nothing to fear…except the life I would now be living…a life in a world without Light.


	2. Deceit

_**Chapter One-**_

"I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity."  
**~ Edger Allen Poe**

_Hours, he has been staring at me for hours and for hours I haven't been able to move an inch, my stomach twisted and turned as heat burned up to the most intimate part of me, I wanted him, to own him, destroy him, consume him, make him mine. "Light-Kun" his voice is the straw that breaks the camel's back because we are alone in this place and he is all I can think of "What?" I snapped my voice was a rasp, a husk, needy, wanting the man sitting beside me. "When we're all alone...like this...what runs through your head? You know I think you're a murderer..."_

_ "I think about the case ... I think about you "my tone was slow, composed. A low growl erupted from the back of my throat and finally I said "But mostly...I think about this" My hands gripped his hips as I slammed him down onto the computer desk, the monitor broke beneath his body and my lips laid a brutal, bruising kiss down on his. A low moan erupted from his pale lips and I felt myself erection raging against my slacks, He wanted me to, my hand worked up under his long sleeved white shirt, he was built, clothed he looked meek and scrawny but in reality he was all lean muscle. Tight ivory skin framed a six pack, my free hand rested on the back of his head as my fingers tangled in his ebony hair, with my other hand I tore my nails down his stomach, flesh ripping apart beneath them, oh god yes. _

_ He whimpered at the pain and I worked my tongue past swollen lips, moaning as our tongues tangled and fought for dominance, I wouldn't allow it, He was the submissive in this situation and I planned to show him that when I ravaged his perfect body. Placing one hand on his hip I forced his shirt up to his chest to admire the beautiful of crimson trickling from the bloody scratches I'd left him with. He stared up at me through hooded eyes, panting through bruised lips _

_ He groaned and writhed around in pain "Scream" I hissed through clenched teeth "Scream! Beg me for mercy!"my nails tore through the scratches once more leaving them cross hatched and deep, he looked as if he'd been mauled by a pissed off jaguar. He bit his lower lip and remained quiet "I said, SCREAM!" My hands gripped his hips as I ground our erections together roughly through his jeans and my slacks, oh sweet friction "Scream" I hissed leaning over at his ear as I smeared blood over his lower lip, his own blood. My hands gripped his jeans Until I was working them down around his ankles, my hand covered his budge and I hissed "Your mine now" right at his ear. He blushed and turned his head to the side, how dare the little bastard look away from me, I am in control, I am god! I tell him when he will and will not look at me and as god I demand that he always only looks at me, grabbing him by the face I snapped "The punishment for going against your god…..is pain!" With two fingers I ripped into his right eye socket, blood poured from the gaping hole and stained his ivory skin as my sick twisted laugh filled the room. _

The sound of Matusda's computer malfunctioning on the other side of the room broke me from my day dream. The most irritating thing was my still throbbing erection, God these day dreams need to come to an end, I can't take much more of this…I'm going to explode.

The day has dragged on as usual, my finger tips glide effortlessly across a key board in an attempt to uncover new information about the idiot I handed the death note off to last. Beside me I hear the irritating _clank clank _of Ryuzaki stirring 4 to many sugar cubes around in his tea cup. Subconsciously I stared at him out my peripheral. He stared back at me with passive dark eyes as the corners of his mouth corked up into an awkward smile. _God I hate it when he looks at me like that . Like he's all knowing I want to give him a good smacking. Though if he didn't look at me at all I think I'd smack him. Trust worthy little bastard.__  
__I hope he knows I'm going to kill him .I'm going to be the one to write his death sentence . __What's his name ?! __I wonder if Simple or complex and annoying. __  
__Argh.. He's such a wimp letting that guy die in his place in a attempt to find me .__He should of sat there that day. He would have saved me a lot of trouble. I wouldn't have to sit next to him and play nice and act like I don't want to see him take his last breath , don't want to see him bleed all over my shoes , or don't want his heart to literally explode while I kiss him . __  
__Fuck you Ryuzaki. _

Biting my lower lip I felt my fingers coil around the mouse, he parted dried lips to ask in his usual tone "Did you need something, Light?" Fuck him, as If I would ever need anything from him. This little bastard has had me out of my head for the past 3 months. He sits there like he's so innocent, I'm no fool and I know exactly what he is...a capricious know it all bitch that is inwardly plotting my down fall, I'll get you first, Ryuzaki. As the door swung open, Misa walked in to the room loud as all hell, the usual for the idiotic blond. I felt a twinge of jealousy surge through my vanes when it occurred to me that Misa could see his name above his head, she knew more about him then me, who sits beside him in this hell hole every god damn day.

I tried to force myself to revert back to Light Yagami, I am an honor student, I do not fantasize about other men and I do not entertain thoughts of murder. No…I am perfect. "Light! Light listen to me " Misa wined in my lap and I was broke out of my thoughts "Hu? " I caught a glimpse of L analyzing me yet a again and I wanted to gouge his eyes out. the day dragged on the annoying feeling of Misa's arms around my shoulders ebbed and other officers and detectives went home. All that was left was him and me. "So did you come up with anything light- kun?" Ugh that bastard he has hardly said a word to me today and that's all he can say?

"No" I replied snootily crossing one leg over the other as I kept my eyes focused on the computer screen in front of me, if I didn't look at him I would be okay.

"Well I think I did" his voice was a soft husk of a whisper, it sent shivered down my spine. My heart jumped, stay calm you don't know what he found "Oh?" I played it calm "And what is that?"

"You can't take your eyes off me, Light kun " everything was still, he said it so openly who the hell can say something like that so openly? The bastard.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" was all I said as my fingers glided furiously across the key board.

He smirked "I'm roughly 99.9% sure that your not being honest with me, Light-kun " out of the corner of my eye I saw him stand up and my body tightened, my stomach turned and I bit down hard on my lower lip. His pale hand rested on the back of my chair, I felt it swivel slightly to the side but I didn't dare meet my tormenters eyes. "Now Light what's on your twisted mind " his words were all knowing and his hand rested on my shoulders

I finally met his gaze, every sick molecule of me wanted to shove my tongue down his throat and demolish his body with love. "Light" he prompted with soft words. I worked up some strength and rested my hand on his chest "I don't feel at all myself at the moment, I need to go home and get some sleep" Grabbing my tan school blazer off the back of my swivel chair I slipped my arms into the sleeves "Good night, Ryuzaki" as I walked out the door I could feel his eyes on my back.

_I really am a sick freak, half a man, half a monster….This is what Light Yagami has become, some time ago my thoughts drifted from running the world to running my obsidian haired enemy. Inside of me I know this obsession will end me, devour me, he is all I see, all I can think about, Kira's obsession but I fear that soon there will be no more Light left inside of me and there will only be…..Kira_


	3. Fool

_**Chapter One-**_

"I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity."  
**~ Edger Allen Poe**

_Hours, he has been staring at me for hours and for hours I haven't been able to move an inch, my stomach twisted and turned as heat burned up to the most intimate part of me, I wanted him, to own him, destroy him, consume him, make him mine. "Light-Kun" his voice is the straw that breaks the camel's back because we are alone in this place and he is all I can think of "What?" I snapped my voice was a rasp, a husk, needy, wanting the man sitting beside me. "When we're all alone...like this...what runs through your head? You know I think you're a murderer..."_

_ "I think about the case ... I think about you "my tone was slow, composed. A low growl erupted from the back of my throat and finally I said "But mostly...I think about this" My hands gripped his hips as I slammed him down onto the computer desk, the monitor broke beneath his body and my lips laid a brutal, bruising kiss down on his. A low moan erupted from his pale lips and I felt myself erection raging against my slacks, He wanted me to, my hand worked up under his long sleeved white shirt, he was built, clothed he looked meek and scrawny but in reality he was all lean muscle. Tight ivory skin framed a six pack, my free hand rested on the back of his head as my fingers tangled in his ebony hair, with my other hand I tore my nails down his stomach, flesh ripping apart beneath them, oh god yes. _

_ He whimpered at the pain and I worked my tongue past swollen lips, moaning as our tongues tangled and fought for dominance, I wouldn't allow it, He was the submissive in this situation and I planned to show him that when I ravaged his perfect body. Placing one hand on his hip I forced his shirt up to his chest to admire the beautiful of crimson trickling from the bloody scratches I'd left him with. He stared up at me through hooded eyes, panting through bruised lips _

_ He groaned and writhed around in pain "Scream" I hissed through clenched teeth "Scream! Beg me for mercy!"my nails tore through the scratches once more leaving them cross hatched and deep, he looked as if he'd been mauled by a pissed off jaguar. He bit his lower lip and remained quiet "I said, SCREAM!" My hands gripped his hips as I ground our erections together roughly through his jeans and my slacks, oh sweet friction "Scream" I hissed leaning over at his ear as I smeared blood over his lower lip, his own blood. My hands gripped his jeans Until I was working them down around his ankles, my hand covered his budge and I hissed "Your mine now" right at his ear. He blushed and turned his head to the side, how dare the little bastard look away from me, I am in control, I am god! I tell him when he will and will not look at me and as god I demand that he always only looks at me, grabbing him by the face I snapped "The punishment for going against your god…..is pain!" With two fingers I ripped into his right eye socket, blood poured from the gaping hole and stained his ivory skin as my sick twisted laugh filled the room. _

The sound of Matusda's computer malfunctioning on the other side of the room broke me from my day dream. The most irritating thing was my still throbbing erection, God these day dreams need to come to an end, I can't take much more of this…I'm going to explode.

The day has dragged on as usual, my finger tips glide effortlessly across a key board in an attempt to uncover new information about the idiot I handed the death note off to last. Beside me I hear the irritating _clank clank _of Ryuzaki stirring 4 to many sugar cubes around in his tea cup. Subconsciously I stared at him out my peripheral. He stared back at me with passive dark eyes as the corners of his mouth corked up into an awkward smile. _God I hate it when he looks at me like that . Like he's all knowing I want to give him a good smacking. Though if he didn't look at me at all I think I'd smack him. Trust worthy little bastard.__  
__I hope he knows I'm going to kill him .I'm going to be the one to write his death sentence . __What's his name ?! __I wonder if Simple or complex and annoying. __  
__Argh.. He's such a wimp letting that guy die in his place in a attempt to find me .__He should of sat there that day. He would have saved me a lot of trouble. I wouldn't have to sit next to him and play nice and act like I don't want to see him take his last breath , don't want to see him bleed all over my shoes , or don't want his heart to literally explode while I kiss him . __  
__Fuck you Ryuzaki. _

Biting my lower lip I felt my fingers coil around the mouse, he parted dried lips to ask in his usual tone "Did you need something, Light?" Fuck him, as If I would ever need anything from him. This little bastard has had me out of my head for the past 3 months. He sits there like he's so innocent, I'm no fool and I know exactly what he is...a capricious know it all bitch that is inwardly plotting my down fall, I'll get you first, Ryuzaki. As the door swung open, Misa walked in to the room loud as all hell, the usual for the idiotic blond. I felt a twinge of jealousy surge through my vanes when it occurred to me that Misa could see his name above his head, she knew more about him then me, who sits beside him in this hell hole every god damn day.

I tried to force myself to revert back to Light Yagami, I am an honor student, I do not fantasize about other men and I do not entertain thoughts of murder. No…I am perfect. "Light! Light listen to me " Misa wined in my lap and I was broke out of my thoughts "Hu? " I caught a glimpse of L analyzing me yet a again and I wanted to gouge his eyes out. the day dragged on the annoying feeling of Misa's arms around my shoulders ebbed and other officers and detectives went home. All that was left was him and me. "So did you come up with anything light- kun?" Ugh that bastard he has hardly said a word to me today and that's all he can say?

"No" I replied snootily crossing one leg over the other as I kept my eyes focused on the computer screen in front of me, if I didn't look at him I would be okay.

"Well I think I did" his voice was a soft husk of a whisper, it sent shivered down my spine. My heart jumped, stay calm you don't know what he found "Oh?" I played it calm "And what is that?"

"You can't take your eyes off me, Light kun " everything was still, he said it so openly who the hell can say something like that so openly? The bastard.

"I have no clue what you're talking about" was all I said as my fingers glided furiously across the key board.

He smirked "I'm roughly 99.9% sure that your not being honest with me, Light-kun " out of the corner of my eye I saw him stand up and my body tightened, my stomach turned and I bit down hard on my lower lip. His pale hand rested on the back of my chair, I felt it swivel slightly to the side but I didn't dare meet my tormenters eyes. "Now Light what's on your twisted mind " his words were all knowing and his hand rested on my shoulders

I finally met his gaze, every sick molecule of me wanted to shove my tongue down his throat and demolish his body with love. "Light" he prompted with soft words. I worked up some strength and rested my hand on his chest "I don't feel at all myself at the moment, I need to go home and get some sleep" Grabbing my tan school blazer off the back of my swivel chair I slipped my arms into the sleeves "Good night, Ryuzaki" as I walked out the door I could feel his eyes on my back.

_I really am a sick freak, half a man, half a monster….This is what Light Yagami has become, some time ago my thoughts drifted from running the world to running my obsidian haired enemy. Inside of me I know this obsession will end me, devour me, he is all I see, all I can think about, Kira's obsession but I fear that soon there will be no more Light left inside of me and there will only be…..Kira_


	4. Flawed

**_Chapter Four- Flawed_**  
**Light's POV**  
"I'm sorry I was so late" I smiled charmingly at Kiyomi. She smiled back with glossy lips and ran her fingers through her dark hair "You're here now and it's just nice to see you" I sat down beside her taking her hand and said "We need to talk"  
She nodded and leaned in listening closely "Kiyomi you're a very beautiful, intelligent woman and I feel I could….use a woman of your talents on my side" I tried to coax her with my eyes and voice, she seemed to be falling, Sheesh, women are easy to manipulate….just a little more and she's mine. Kiyomi's eyes glossed over and a pretty smile curled her features "Light I-"  
"I want you to be the queen of this new world, stand at my side, the wife of the god, Kira" She covered her mouth with her hand and nodded slowly as my fingers coaxed her wrist down to her lap so I could lean in and seal it with a kiss. I could hear petit footsteps coming down the hall…Kiyomi had fully served her purpose to me already but now that Sakura TV station has burned so will she….as our lips touched Right on que… The door burst open and in walked…Misa. Soaking wet…probably from the rain water…her hair was falling from a messy bun and eyeliner smeared around her brown eyes. The way her chest heaved told me she was beyond pissed.  
Good now Misa will kill her….Now I just have to act surprised….this worked out just like I planned. "Misa…before you" She cut me off slapping me good and hard across the face, this time it was hard it actually stung and my head whipped to the side with her hand as a bruise formed on the side of my face. Kiyomi practically shrieked. Misa hissed "Your dead…Light Yagami"  
Ryuk chuckled "Now she's gonna kill you"  
Kiyomi stood up "Misa don't be so shrewd…just learn to back down when you've lost…Light is-" Misa lunged forward and I caught her by the waist, holding her against me as she fought to get away digging long black nails into my arms in a manner that was drawing blood, the petit blond shrieked "LIGHT IS USING YOU JUST LIKE HE USED ME AND I'LL KILL YOU TO YOU STUPID WHORE!" Misa's small body writhed and her legs kicked, her torso leant over and she forced her elbow into my stomach "You wanna fuck with me….watch me Light…" she swung her body around hard and brought her 7 inch heel right into my ball sack throwing me back.  
"Misa your acting like an animal stop it" Kiyomi screamed getting ready to pick up her phone. I smirked "You wanna call 911? Your manwhore lover here is fucking Japan's most wanted…do it Takeda…do it" I rolled over on my side and watched Misa turn and finally walk out the door…oh my god…that didn't go as planned…since when does Misa get mad….since when does she curse…since when can she fight?  
Kiyomi rushed to my side "Light…" I frowned and tried to force myself to sit up "I have to go home…I need to sleep and think some things over" was all I said as I stood on weak shaking legs. Kiyomi nodded kissed my cheek and watched as I walked down the hall toward the parking lot. Stopping in the hallway I pulled my death note from where I kept it hidden in my pants against my stomach and wrote in neat hand writing.

_Takeda Kiyomi….Suicide; hangs herself in her hotel room at 3:00 am after receiving news of the Sakura TV station burning down._

"Misa" I said quietly knocking on the door of her pent house….which she recently moved back into. She ignored me. I could hear her crying softly. For some reason that sound was causing my chest to feel tight. God damn it since when do I care…why am I hear again? Ryuk was leaned against the hall way wall with his arms crossed over his chest "To apologize?" he muttered. I shook my head…I'd have to care about her….but if I don't why am I here…oh right…because I care about me…she'll kill me if I can't earn her forgiveness. I kept beating on the door obnoxiously only to earn a 'GO AWAY LIGHT' from the stubborn blond. Who knew Misa was stubborn….suddenly it's occurring to me that I don't know much about her. And maybe….just maybe…I might….just a little bit…like these traits that I kept overlooking because every time she yelled for me to go away something grew inside of me….hope…I think…hope for the fact that she would open the door.  
"Misa…please" I said finally and the door opened slowly, a little chain could be seen just above her head, a second lock on the door keeping the door just ever so slightly cracked. I smiled up at her, I'd been sitting in that hallway for the past two hours and standing that entire time was getting tiring so I was sitting criss cross on the floor. She frowned down at me. "What could you possibly want?"  
"There's my Misa" I tried to earn a squeal or a giggle or something that would make her resemble the dumb blond I know so well. She rolled her eyes "Think again" She moved to close the door but I jumped up and caught her hand by reaching my arm through the crack between the door and it's frame "Let me in….I want to talk to you"  
She stared at me a long time, or at least it felt like a long time before she undid the second lock and opened the door letting me inside. I felt slightly accomplished. She walked across the living room into the kitchen, she was clad in tight red skinny jeans and a black form fitting sweater, her tiny feet were bare but her toenails were painted black and white. Her hips swayed, she was delicate and soft looking….attractive….Misa is kind of attractive…guess I didn't notice that before.  
She stopped at the stove, I had no idea what she was cooking but it smelled better then burnt toast and I was getting hungry. Still I wanted her to turn and look at me and smile like she used to every morning. Now I was thinking about it I had no clue why I thought that plan was going to work out.  
"You had something you wanted to say?" Misa asked bluntly.  
I could lie to her….but what to say wait no…the truth works in this situation….yeah I can tell her the truth….why dose that seem so odd to me….in my head I imagined Ryuk saying 'Because you're always lying' "Oh right….well Misa…It wasn't like it seemed, I wanted you to kill Kiyomi…I thought you would but obviously I upset you and I'm sorry…it wasn't supposed to be that way….it was…well you know"  
She turned to me putting her hands on her hips "Say it"  
"Say what?" I was confused.  
"Say your plan was flawed" She sat down on the counter top beside the stove. Wrong? Flawed? Not in my vocabulary. I made a mistake? Impossible….but…I did…no gods don't make mistakes…it's nature when god makes a mistake…Misa made a mistake in her reaction Misa is wrong…I walked over to her and placed my hands on her hips ready to convince her that she made a mistake and should be the one apologizing….ready to romance her back into my bed…."Misa" I said slowly as ours eyes met.  
When I looked into her eyes….when I saw that pain and confusion, the skin around them red from excessive the scrubbing away of makeup I felt my chest tighten up again and I knew immediately who was flawed….and for once it wasn't the pretty little doll I so easily tainted with my dirty hands.


End file.
